


Crimson Rose

by BlackKoshka23



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKoshka23/pseuds/BlackKoshka23
Summary: Adam invites you to live in, since you're a good girl with clean blood he can feed on.





	Crimson Rose

You were in Los Angeles when you received the call. If anyone had told you then that you were going to meet the mysterious Adam, you would have laughed, but now you were in that hotel room, in Detroit, with the most beautiful man you ever met. Except he was not a man.  
“Have you decided yet?” he asked.  
“My friend said you were going to pay me for keeping you company. I just want to know what that means, exactly,” you said.  
“Conversation, music, blood, maybe sex, if you want,” he said. “You would live with me, so don’t worry about the lodging.”  
“For a month?”  
“For a month, yes,” he assured.  
“Okay, I’ll do it,” you finally said.  
One hour later, you were at his home. Once you had settled in the guest room, you changed your clothes to something more comfortable and went down to the living room where he was.  
“Adam,” you called. He had changed his clothes too; now he was wearing some loose pants and a robe. “Are you hungry?” you asked, offering your wrist.  
“Come, sit with me,” he said, smiling, but it didn’t reach his eyes.  
You did as you were told and sat on the sofa next to him. The vampire withdrew a lock of hair from your face and cupped your cheek. Then he took your wrist and his nose caressed the tender flesh before he bit it. You shuddered and hissed in pain.  
A minute later, Adam’s lips parted from your skin and the vampire licked your wounds closed.  
“Now what?” you asked, a bit anxious.  
“You can do whatever you want,” he said.  
You looked at him for a moment: his pale skin, his long, dark hair, his melancholic, tormented eyes. You wanted to change that look.  
“What if I want you?” you asked, grabbing his hand.  
“You do?” He seemed surprised.  
You sat on his lap and kissed his lips once.  
“I do,” you assured.  
You went to the bedroom, a dark, quiet chamber with a huge bed dressed in black sheets. You sat on it and beckoned him closer. It wasn’t that you were eager to spread your legs for him, it was more a question of opening your heart and making him open his, and maybe sharing his sadness.  
You undid his robe and caressed his chest; his flesh was cold and his skin smooth like silk, almost hairless. You kissed it just above his heart with reverence and looked up into his eyes.  
“Now that I’m inside you, I want you to be inside me,” you said.  
“I can do that,” he replied with a small grin.  
He knelt on the bed and kissed your lips. You, in turn, grabbed his face and led him down, your bodies making full contact. Adam slipped his hands under your shirt, reaching for your breasts, and massaged them gently. You chuckled and took the shirt off, along with your bra, exposing your naked torso to the cool air. He immediately lowered his head, his lips approaching one of your nipples, and sucked at it.  
Your right hand flew to his head and tangled your fingers with his hair, keeping his head in place. You sighed with content when he lapped his tongue at the sensitive skin. His hands slid down your ribcage, resting on your hips for a moment before he started to lower your pants slowly. He smirked when he saw the wetness already staining your blue knickers. You blushed.  
“I've never had sex with someone so beautiful,” you whispered.  
“You don’t have to apologize, darling,” he replied.  
He took off your panties as well, his lips trailing down your stomach. Your hands pushed him further down, eager to have him between your thighs. Your loud moans filled the air when he started to lick and suck on your clit. You were so aroused that the fleshy bud felt swollen under his soft tongue.  
It didn’t take too long till you came, screaming his name. By then, his erection was pressing so badly against the fabric of his pants that he wanted to rip them off to be free of the pressure. He thought you seemed to have read his mind when your hands travelled down to his waist. You toyed a little bit with the waistband, teasing him, and then tugged it down, along with his boxers.  
“Longsword,” you said, giving him an impressed look; he was bigger and thicker than you thought.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Your cock,” you said. “It’s like a long sword.”  
“It won’t hurt, I promise,” he said.  
“I’m not a virgin,” you laughed. “If you want to fuck me hard, do it.”  
Adam grinned at you.  
“On all fours,” he commanded.  
You did as he said, sprawling your legs apart to reveal your pussy. You hadn’t expected him to bend over you, though, so when his cold skin made contact with your back, you gasped, surprised. Now his hands were right beside yours, almost touching them, and his hair brushed your shoulders when he lowered his head to kiss and nibble at your nape.  
One of his hands left your side to line himself with your entrance, and he thrust slightly, just the head of his cock entering you. Only when he had returned to his former position did he pound into your pussy, stretching you as he entered to the hilt.  
“Adam,” you moaned.  
It was such an animalistic position that it almost felt wrong, but when he started to go in and out, all your thoughts were replaced with the sweet sensations he was causing. After a few minutes, he picked up the pace and you could clearly hear the sound of flesh slapping.  
His left hand left your side one more time, one of his arms curling against your lower belly, and his movements turned rougher. You arched your back towards him, the change of angle causing him to hit your g-spot with every thrust.  
“Don’t hold it, darling, moan all you want,” he said. You cried, coming hard as he slammed into you again and again. “You are my crimson rose,” he whispered against the skin of your neck, your inner walls clenching, causing him to come too.  
Your arms trembled and you almost collapsed onto the bed, but he held you.  
“Oh, my…!” you exhaled, steadying yourself. “That was glorious.”  
He chuckled and slid out of you. You frowned, suddenly feeling empty, and turned to look at him. He was there, sitting on the bed, looking at your naked body like if he was contemplating a fine painting.  
“What is a crimson rose?” you wanted to know, sitting facing him.  
“It’s a very special zombie… I mean, a human being, for someone of my kind,” he explained. “We feed on them, but we also take care of them, fulfilling all of their human needs and wishes.”  
“And if what I wish is to stay here for more than a month?” you asked.  
“I’ll pay you for all the time you stay with me, as we agreed.”  
“I wasn’t asking that,” you frowned again.  
“I know,” he said. “You can stay all the time you want,” he added after a pause.  
“You know, I think I’m the one who benefits the most from this deal,” you said, smirking at him.  
Adam smirked back at you, showing his fangs.  
“I don’t think so, darling.”


End file.
